ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
Majority Rules 1
Majority Rules Congratulations to Nasia for winning Season One of Majority Rules About In Majority Rules each week three questions are given and each contestant must name anyone on OFIBTY Wiki that suits it the most. If you vote with the majority you get a point and whoever has the least amount of points at the end of the week is eliminated. If there is a tie with the main round voting how many majorities there are will get a point and if there is a tie with the least amount of votes the other contestants will pick who's leaving the game. Whoever has the most amount of points at the end of the game will win. The game was created by Delilah. Rules *When voting, you may not converse with others about your selections. *When voting, you can choose anyone on the wiki. *When voting, you can choose yourself. *When voting, you may not choose currently banned members or members that left the wiki. *After all votes are locked in, you may not change your answers. *If I do not have your answers by the date given, you will automatically get zero points. *Remember, you're not voting for what you believe necessarily, you're voting on how you think the majority will vote. Contestants Contestant Progress WINNER The contestant won Majority Rules. R-UP The contestant was the runner-up. IN The contestant was safe that week. MOST The contestant gained the most points that week. MOST The contestant had the most points at the end of the week. MOST The contestant gained the most points that week and had the most points at the end of the week. RISK The contestant was almost eliminated. RISK The contestant was almost eliminated but saved. DQ The contestant was the runner-up but was disqualified due to another contestant interfering. OUT The contestant was eliminated. Episode 1 Question 1: Which user is most likely to become a famous jewel thief? Question 2: Which user is most likely to live in their parents's basement for the rest of their life? Question 3: Which user is most likely to get accepted into Harvard? Question 1 Question 2 Question 3 Elimination Who should be eliminated? Tyler, John or Ellie? Elimination Part II Who should be eliminated? Tyler or Ellie? Episode 2 Question 1: Which user is most likely to join the military? Question 2: Which user is most likely to be a gold digger? Question 3: Which user is most likely to change their name and move to Canada? Question 1 Question 2 Question 3 Episode 3 Question 1: Which user is most likely to become famous? Question 2: Which user is the biggest class clown? Question 3: Which user is the biggest flirt? Question 1 Question 2 Question 3 Elimination Who should be eliminated? Mark or Ellie? Episode 4 Question 1: Which user is the most musically talented? Question 2: Which user is sweetest? Question 3: Which user is the most likely to get arrested? Question 1 Question 2 Question 3 Episode 5 Question 1: Which user is the most creative? Question 2: Which user is the most rebellious? Question 3: Which user is the most trustworthy? Question 1 Question 2 Question 3 Elimination Who should make it into the finals to compete against Joey? Mau or Nasia? Finale This is how the finale works: The two finalists will be paired up with two previously eliminated contestants selected at random (Ellie and Mark), both pairings are given five questions and whichever pair has the highest amount of matching answers will win '''Ellie & Nasia' Question 1: Which user has the biggest attitude? Question 2: Which user is the most mysterious? Question 3: Which user is the biggest hipster? Question 4: Which user is the most hardcore shipper of any ship? Question 5: Which user is the most obsessive? Mark & Joey Question 1: Which user is the most gullible? Question 2: Which user is the most spoiled? Question 3: Which user is the most stubborn? Question 4: Which user is the biggest partier? Question 5: Which user is the most ambitious? Ellie & Nasia Mark & Joey Category:Competitions Category:Finished Competitions